cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Parks
Michael Parks (1940 - 2017) Film Deaths *''Ffolkes (North Sea Hijack; Assault Force)'' (1980) [Harold Shulman]: Shot twice in the back with a set of spear guns by Roger Moore's comrades as he reaches to trigger a bomb. *''Nightmare Beach '''(Welcome to Spring Break)(1989)' Willet: Shoots himself in the mouth. *''The Hitman'' (1991) [Ronny 'Del' Delaney]: Killed in an explosion when Chuck Norris detonates a bomb strapped to a chair that Parks is tied to while it's suspended from a rope (outside a window). *''Storyville'' (1992) [Michael Trevallian]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with the bailiffs in a courtroom. (Thanks to Robert) *''Death Wish V: The Face of Death'' (1994) [Tommy O'Shea]: Knocked into a vat of acid in a clothing factory by Charles Bronson, after having been slashed across the face with broken glass. (Thanks to Robert) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) [Texas Ranger Earl McGraw]: Shot in the back of the head by Quentin Tarantino while Michael is talking to John Hawkes in the convenience store. *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball'' (2010) [Fritz Tremor]: Shot to death by his son (Maury Sterling), on top of having been mortally injured in an explosion set off by Tom Berenger. (Thanks to Arben) *''Django Unchained'' (2012) [The LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee #2]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach (along with John Jarrat) by Jamie Foxx in a shootout (as Edrick Browne, Jarrod Bunch, Jamal Duff and Quentin Tarantino look on in shock). *[[Argo (2012)|''Argo'' (2012)]] Kirby *''Tusk'' (2014) [Howard Howe]: Stabbed in the chest by Justin Long's make shift tusks; he dies while talking to Justin. (Michael is in a walrus costume of his own during this scene) *''Blood Father (2016)'' [Tom "Preacher" Harris]: Shot to death by Mel Gibson. TV Deaths: * Walker, Texas Ranger: No Way Out (1999) [Caleb Hooks]: Shot to death by Chuck Norris after shooting the window of the tank that the water flows out to free and saving the two prisoners that trap Clarence Gilyard Jr. and Sheree J. Wilson. Gallery Tommy's death.png|Michael Parks' death in Death Wish V: The Face of Death Johnjarratt.jpg|Michael Parks (far right) just before getting shot in Django Unchained Notable Connections Father of James Parks Parks, Michael Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1940 Births Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:2017 Deaths Category:Liver failure victims Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Died during production Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Religion Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:People who died in a Chuck Norris film Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Smith Movies